Time Traveler
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: Mostly Human. Better Summary Inside. Edward's mother is sick in the year 1918. He makes a time machine and travels to the year 2008. He meets Bella, doctor in training, and faces a deep internal struggle. May change title later.
1. Explanation

**Summary: **Takes place a before Edward got sick, but while his mother was 'hospitalized', or whatever they had in the nineteen hundreds. So Edward is sixteen and this is around spring time.

In his desperate attempt to save his mother, Edward Masen builds a time machine to find future medicines to cure her. He travels to the year 2008 and is in for a surprise when he arrives. Edward's surprise might keep him there forever, until he is reminded the reason he came.

Bella Swan is a doctor in training at the Forks medical hospital. She is sixteen also. Her job is a secretary almost. She waits at the front desk and takes questions, gives out room numbers, and calls in emergency doctors and surgeons. She lives in the time of which Edward is traveling to. They meet when no other place will answer Edward's questions without being questioned himself. Once Bella finds out who this Edward guy is, she is determined to find him help. She doesn't realize that help just might be her.

**Details:** Once you travel to somewhere in a time period, you can't go back. It's a one time experience. All you can do is go back home and travel different areas. This only applies for the creator. As in, if Bella were to travel back to Edward's time, she could never go back home. The home part only applies for Edward. So she would have to stay in that era of time for her life.

You can only stay in another time than your own for ten years. Then you 'disappear' I guess. This applies for anyone to time travel.

Renée and Charlie are still together. In this story they never separated yet.

There will be the rest of the Cullens and what not in the story, but they will be vampires. Basically, it will be the same except that Edward is not a Cullen. Oh, and Jake is Bella's brother. So he may be protective.

Edward is NOT a Cullen, so he isn't a vampire. He may be eventually, but not where this is set.

**Edward's Internal Struggle: **Bring Bella back with him, only to lose her later. Or, stay with her and lose both his mother and his own soul.

**The Solution To Save Both Souls, But One They Never Consider: **Forget about each other and move on.

**Review to tell me if I should continue. I just randomly came up with this. Also, please note: I won't be able to actually work on this until the end of June, maybe. I'm going to try and finish some older stories. Then I can start this, possibly, and finish Mending Me, my favorite fanfic I've written. Let me know if I should change some of the details or the plotline. I think the restrictions make it more dramatic, don't you? Oh well, I can always write two versions and post one of them. I forgot the disclaimer at the top, so I'll add it now: I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT except THE NOVELS!! AND A FEW OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY DREAMS, but WHATEVER. Review.**


	2. Prologue Very Short, But Necessary

**Prologue**

Her throaty rasps ran through my veins like adding gasoline to a forest fire; fast, relentless, and uncontrollably ablaze. The miserable pangs that shot through my dead heart went not unnoticed by my companions. The healer hurled me wave after wave of calm.

But emotions were not the extent of which the fire attained. The undeniable heartache was surely just as unbearable as the physical pain – knowing the one you love is dying before your eyes. Knowing that there's nothing not one – or many – could do to prevent it.

Guilt and anguish washed over me – only to be completely sound out with sorrow. To then reverberate absolute anger. The fact that my mind was capable of sustaining these sensations only added to the ache that every fiber of my being was screaming against to stop it. To stop everything. And that somehow there had to be a way. That there's always a solution – no matter how irrefutably difficult it may be – to fix everything back how it was.

It's just that, in this one instance, not even the immortal can conquer what's eating at the first of countless to come – but the only one that matters to me.


End file.
